Take It All Away
by Animegirl1129
Summary: ChaseCameron. After the events of 'Hunting' Chase and Cameon explore a relationship going further than either had intended.I edited CH 1
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE IT ALL AWAY**

_After the events of 'Hunting' I thought I'd expand A little. Since there are so few Chase/Cameron fics I thought I'd write one and see how it goes… I went back and fixed a few things too._

Dr. Robert Chase's woke up the same as he had everyday for the last three weeks: with colleague and friend of two years, Doctor Allison Cameron in his arms.

He yawned releasing her from his warm embrace, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking toward the bathroom. She shifted in her sleep at the loss of body heat.

During the time since he'd shown up when she was high during her HIV scare they had grown a lot closer. He'd been right when he'd said they'd want to do it again. Now he practically lived at her apartment.

After a quick shower and a cup of coffee Chase left a note for Cameron and headed off to work early.

"Mmhmm…" Cameron groaned rolling over, suddenly feeling very awake with the nauseous feeling creeping through her stomach. She raced to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Ugh… is this flu ever going away…?" she complained. She'd been out sick on and off for the last few days.

Twenty minutes later, after bypassing breakfast she arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. When she got to the differential diagnosis room where they often met in the mornings, she found only Foreman there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Foreman jumped, not realizing she was there, spilling his coffee in the process. "Ugh… House is supposedly in a meeting with Cuddy, so he's anywhere she won't find him. And I think Chase is on in the clinic." He explained.

Cameron nodded, suddenly overpowered by the caffeine smell assaulting her senses. "Ugh…" she groaned, moving for the sink.

Foreman cringed as she took a seat, attempting to regain her composure. "Still not feeling well?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm gonna go find House and tell him I'm going home," she said.

He nodded. "Hope you feel better," he told her before she headed down the hall. He took this opportunity to take a sample of what she'd missed in the sink.

Cameron found herself awakened by the shrill ringing of a telephone. "Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver, stifling a yawn.

Foreman's familiar voice greeted her. "Congratulations are in order."

"Huh?" she asked.

He hesitated. "I ugh, tested the 'sample' you left in the sink. I found blood. Pregnant women often get mucosal tears in their esophagus cause they… yak so much." He explained a piece of information she already knew. "So, I tested the blood for the presence of human choriogonadotropins. You are definitely with child.

Cameron stared at the phone in disbelief. "If you tell ANYONE I will hurt you." She growled.

"By 'Anyone' you mean Chase, right?" he asked.

She sighed. "Especially Chase."

He was silent a moment. "I promise I won't tell…" he agreed. "I have to go though… Cuddy's on a manhunt…"

She nodded, thanked him for the not-so-good news and hung up.

"What now?" she sighed, collapsing into her pillow.

**_Okay, end of Chapter1, Tell me what you thought. REVIEW! If someone…anyone liked it, I will continue… If not it will begin gathering dust under my bed… so spare my poor bed (I'm running out of room) and REVIEW! And I researched: If there is enough blood in the sample you can test DNA, if you can test the DNA you can test for human - some really big word that I don't feel like defining…- and yeah… I'll shut up now… THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'll go work on the next chappie now _**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE IT ALL AWAY**

**Chapter 2**

_After the events of 'Hunting' I thought I'd expand A little. Since there are so few Chase/Cameron fics I thought I'd write one and see how it goes…_

Chase returned to Cameron's apartment that evening expecting her to be asleep on the couch like she'd been the other few days she'd gone home sick, yet the blankets were still where they'd been when he'd left and no one was on the couch.

"Must be sleeping," he assumed, heading toward the bedroom.

It was dark. "Allison?" he whispered into the darkness. He moved to the bed, finding it empty he switched the lights on. "Where are you?" he asked the apparently empty apartment.

He went to check the rest of the house for any clue as to where she might be. A note was on the kitchen table. He picked it up, unfolded it

"Chase-

I'm sorry I had to leave. Please don't try to find me. It will only make this more difficult.

-Cameron" he read aloud. The informality of the letter worried him; she hardly ever called him Chase anymore, only when they were at work.

"What could finding her make difficult?" he wondered to himself.

He sighed, picking up the phone and calling her cell. There was no answer, a message saying the number had been disconnected was the only reply.

The next call he made was to House as Cameron's problems generally involved him. Apparently House wasn't answering his phone again so Chase began leaving a message. "House. Have you heard from Cameron, she's not at her place and I don't know where else she could be-" he was cut off when House picked up the phone.

"She transferred out." He replied.

Chase in a temporary state of shock stayed silent for almost a minute. "Did she say why?" he asked panicked.

House sighed. "Normally I would find the fact that your so worried rather amusing but.."

Now it was Chase's turn to cut House off. "Did she?" he repeated.

"Okay, Okay… No need to get snippy. You know your British accent goes into over-drive when you get mad…" he strayed off topic.

"House!" Chase growled into the receiver.

"No she didn't. And she didn't tell me where she was going either." He said.

Chase let out a defeated sigh, hanging up the phone.

The next day after getting no sleep what-so-ever, Chase approached the glass doors of the differential diagnosis room. Foreman and House were already there.

"What happened to you. I've seen patients that have gotten hit by buses look mire alert than you do," Foreman said, which was not a great help to Chase.

Chase glared at him. "I'm assuming that they got to sleep…" he growled back.

House chose now to but in. "If you two plan on fighting this out, take it in the hall. I can sell tickets that way..." he said, turning to the whiteboard.

_**Okay… that was kinda short but, yeah, I'm still deciding where I'm going with this. Thanx for all the reviews, I'll update again soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TAKE IT ALL AWAY**

**Chapter 3**

_After the events of 'Hunting' I thought I'd expand A little. Since there are so few Chase/Cameron fics I thought I'd write one and see how it goes… Thank you for all the reviews Redid this chapter, needed it to be a longer time period…

* * *

_

Almost two months had passed since Cameron's abrupt departure and Chase was still searching for any kind of explanation for it.

Why would she just leave without offering any clue to why she was going or where she was going to? More importantly why hadn't she told him?

Foreman, though he knew the most likely candidate for 'why' she had up and left, had no intention of breaking his word to Cameron.

They were sitting in the differential diagnosis room like so many other mornings. Chase walked in, lack of sleep clearly evident now.

"Morning," he mumbled, searching for the coffee he'd pretty much been living on.

House came in moping about actually having to take a case. "Morning Foreman, Chase, Cameron," House said, then turned to face Chase, who was now glaring daggers at him. "Oops."

This had apparently set the Australian off. "How can you two just sit here. We have NO IDEA where she is! How do you know she's even still alive? What if someone made her call you, House?" he said, expressing what had been eating at the back of his mind for weeks.

House scoffed. "Was it something I said…?"

Foreman rolled his eyes; that had been mildly cruel.

Chase had made it to the door before anyone spoke.

"Is Chase the only one who doesn't know why she left?" House asked, question directed more at Chase than at Foreman, whose glare verified the fact that he did, indeed, know.

Chase whirled around. "If you honestly know why she left, tell me. Now!" he growled.

Foreman stayed quiet, leaving Chase to glare at House. "She's pregnant, you moron."

"What!" Chase blinked.

Foreman, now intrigued spoke up. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

House inhaled, prepared to rattle off a list of things that had led to this assumption. "One: Caught her throwing up. Two: She avoided several foods. They were serving fish that day I believe, not really a hot button when the morning sickness sets in. Three: She had to have gone to the bathroom at least eight times the other day." He said, and then turned to Foreman. "Not to mention I saw the test you ran on that blood. Human choriogonadotropins, clever really."

"You knew, too?" Chase said, glaring at Foreman, who nodded. "When did you find out?"

He sighed. "A few hours before she left I called her and told her. She didn't know I'd run the tests." Foreman admitted.

Chase fell back into the chair, head rested in his hands. "Why did she leave…" he asked himself.

"Oh. Boy! Looks like I won't have to watch General Hospital today, we're having our own showing right here," House said grabbing a chair.

Chase shot a glare at him before standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'll be back when I find her!" he yelled to them.

* * *

_**Okay… I know, rather short… Love the Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TAKE IT ALL AWAY**

_After the events of 'Hunting' I thought I'd expand A little. Since there are so few Chase/Cameron fics I thought I'd write one and see how it goes… Thank you for all the reviews _

**Chapter 4**

Chase headed back to Cameron's apartment intent on finding some clue as to where she had gone.

He sat on the sofa, her laptop on his knees. He checked her email, completely aware he'd be a dead man if she ever caught him.

"Great job of disappearing," he said, noticing her screen name was online.

He clicked it. (I don't feel like thinking up screen names for them so insert sn of your choice here for both)

Chase: Why'd you leave?

Cameron: I had to

Chase: That's not an answer…

Cameron: Why are you making this so difficult?

Chase: Why won't you tell me the truth?

Cameron: Chase…

Chase: Please, let me come get you…

Cameron: No

Chase: Were you ever gonna tell me?

Cameron: Tell you what?

Chase: You know what I'm talking about…

Cameron: Let it go

Chase: You expect me to forget the fact that you're carrying my child?

Cameron: How do you know?

Chase: House saw Foreman's results. Put two and two together. Why did you run?

Cameron: Chase… I'm sorry.

Cameron signed off, leaving Chase just as clueless and even more worried than he had been before the conversation began. He put his head in his hands.

He grabbed his coat off the chair, an idea of where she might be crossing his mind.

**_Okay, that was just a random spur of the moment chapter. But, hey… its an update… so REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take It All Away**

_**Characters are not mine. Based off the event's of Hunting… Sorry for not updating…

* * *

**_

Chapter 5:

When Cameron had quit during Vogler's reign and House had gone to get her back she had told him that she had accepted a grant with Dr. Yule at Jefferson Hospital, House had told them of this at sometime during their epidemic and after doing some research, Chase had managed to figure out Jefferson Memorial Hospital was in West Virginia and made plans to get there as soon as possible.

"Please be here…" he silently begged as he walked in the front doors of the building several hours later.

He walked up to the receptionist who was sifting through paperwork. "Do you know where I can find Dr. Yule?" he asked.

The older woman pointed behind him, causing Chase to turn around. Apparently they weren't the only ones who had to do clinic duty.

"Dr. Yule?" he asked, approaching the man on the other side of the room.

The man looked up, receeding hairline telling Chase that the man appeared to be a bit older than House. "Yes?"

Chase sighed. "I work with Dr. House at Princeton-Plainsboro. You offered a friend of mine a fellowship here. Dr. Allison Cameron. I know she turned it down originally but have you heard from her since?" he explained the basics of the situation.

The man nodded. "Yes, in fact."

"Really?" Chase asked, surprised his intuition might be correct.

Again, Dr. Yule nodded. "About a month and a half ago she called, said she was moving up here. The fellowship was still open so I offered it again."

"Do you know where she would be?" he asked, looking rather hopeful.

"Yes" he replied, "She should be around the clinic somewhere."

Chase glanced around the room, spotting several of the exam room, "Thank you."

He walked up to the waiting area of the clinic and sat down, waiting for her to emerge from one of the rooms.

He recognized her immediately as she appeared from one of the rooms, a woman and a little girl walking out as well. "Next," she called, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on him.

"Cameron," he stood up, walking toward her. "Please, talk to me."

She shook her head, walking away. "I'm going on break." She told the receptionist he'd spoken to briefly when he'd first arrived.

He followed her out the front of the hospital. "How did you figure out where I was?" she asked, walking quickly away from him.

"When you quit before you said this was where you were going. I followed a hunch. Why won't you come back with me?" he asked.

She shrugged and just kept walking, crossing the street in front of the hospital and stopping on the other side, expecting to hear him to repeat his question.

Instead she heard the screech of tires and a thump of something hitting the ground.

* * *

_**And I shall be insanely evil and stop there… I'm sorry for not updating I had this all written out on paper and then I couldn't find it… I've got to stop piling things on this desk… review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Take It All Away**

**_Characters are not mine. Based off the event's of Hunting… I'll be nice and update rather than leave all you nice reviewers on that cliffie

* * *

_**

Chapter 6:

The next thing Chase knew he was experiencing the other side of the medical system. Being poked and prodded and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep.

Eventually, after a hefty dose of painkillers, they finally left him alone in the plain white hospital room.

Unbeknownst to him, Cameron sat by his side.

It was several hours later when he awoke, still rather out of it due to the vast amount of Vicodin in his system that he finally began to piece together the reason he was starring at a plaster cast on his leg.

"Damn." He covered his eyes with his arm, leaning back into the hospital bed. He attempted to move his other hand and found it immobile. For a second he thought it was paralyzed, until he saw Cameron, leaning against the side of the bed, her head rested on his arm.

He gently shook her awake. "Wake up, sleepy head." He said.

"You're awake," she jumped.

Chase nodded. "Will you talk to me now?"

She shrugged. "You aren't gonna give up, are you?"

"Not a chance." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think so…"

"Spill it. Why did you run away from me?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron sighed. "I told you that when I was in college I was married, right?" she asked, knowing she had.

He nodded for her to continue. "Thyroid cancer."

"Yeah." She reluctantly continued. "I was pregnant when he died. Three months." She admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked.

She shrugged, wiping a tear from her eye. She'd never told anyone before. "When he died I cried so much, didn't take care of myself. I miscarried. The doctors said I might not be able to carry to term if I did get pregnant again. I was scared when Foreman told me. Scared f what you'd think. How you'd react. Especially if I were to lose the baby" Cameron explained.

He reached over and hugged her. "I wasn't going anywhere." He whispered.

"I know. I was just terrified. It all kinda hit me at once and I escaped everything by running away." She added.

Chase sighed. "Will you come back with me? When they let me outta here. I don't like being on this end of the medical system…" he complained. "And they need to up the morphine."

She laughed. "You look like you need it. You're really pale." She noted.

The EKG machines steady beep had grown less spaced apart, beeping rather consistently now. Tachycardia. "Are you okay?" she asked, he was in pain, she could tell. She reached out to him, her hand on his stomach. "What's wrong?"

He flinched when she touched him, his stomach felt like it was on fire, and the pressure she was putting on it wasn't helping, even if it was only her hand. "Something's wrong." He said through the pain.

* * *

_**And again… I shall be insanely evil and stop there… Mwahaha! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Take It All Away**

_I know this is short, but its just supposed to be from Chase's POV while he's in a coma. What happened will be explained in the next chapter, which I will hopefully have up soon. Review!

* * *

_

Blackness. Blackness took over my mind as the burning pain in my abdomen swelled. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I could hear her yelling my name, calling for help, and in an attempt to comfort her I reached out for her hand, taking it in mine.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask.

I never got the chance to answer her as the blackness caused me to loose consciousness.

* * *

I tried to wake up, I could hear people talking, my mind just wouldn't let me wake up. I wondered if I was dead, but ruled that out when I recognized House and Foreman's voices some time later. I felt myself being moved, people holding my hand. But no matter what I did I couldn't seem to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

I had no perception of time, though I managed to distinguish when I thought it was night, as the voices stopped then, and it was deadly quiet. I had no clue how long I'd been out, but I was not prepared for what happened when I woke up…

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Take It All Away**

**_Characters are not mine. Based off the event's of Hunting… Sorry for not updating. I was finishing out one of my CSI fics and had everything on hold until it was done. Which it now is, so I'm going on an update rampage. I edited Chapter 3 and Chapter 5, just minor stuff… And I apologize if this gets confusing.

* * *

_**

Chapter 8:

"Mmm…" Chase groaned, rolling over in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He pulled his arm over his eyes like he had done when he'd first woken up. "Allison?" he whispered, pulling his hand away and expecting to see her.

"I am definitely not in West Virginia anymore…" he said, finding his throat unusually dry and his muscles weaker than he recalled, he looked around, reabsorbing the setting of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He looked over at the calendar on the wall. "November?" he asked himself. Last time he'd checked it had been January. "What's going on?"

Foreman wandered in, a lunch from the cafeteria in hand. He almost dropped it when Chase started moving. "You… YOU'RE AWAKE!" he yelled, a bit louder than necessary.

Chase blinked. "Why is this such a shock? Why is it November? Why are you here? And, Where's Allison?" he listed off his questions.

"Chase, you've been in a coma for ten months now, the doctors were starting to get the paperwork together to pull your life support. I work here, and I thought I'd come check on you, like I do every day, and I have no idea, we haven't seen her since she left. In that order."

"TEN MONTHS?" he gaped, staring in shock at Foreman.

"Yeah, your liver ruptured after a car accident in West Virginia in January. They transferred you here a month later." He informed him while he checked him over.

"I've got to find her…" he mumbled and attempted to get out of the bed.

"Whoa." Foreman said, holding him down. "You just woke up from a coma. You aren't going anywhere for a long while."

He shot the most menacing glare ever at Foreman. "My baby…" he protested. "Do you know if Cameron had the baby?" he asked, suddenly remembering that little detail.

"No. I told you, we haven't even heard from her since she transferred out."

Chase shrugged. "I talked to her. She was working for Dr. Yule at Jefferson like she was going to when she quit. She told me why she left and then it's… nothing…"

Foreman sighed, handing Chase his cell phone. "Here. Call Dr. Yule, see what he has to say…"

* * *

_**Ta da! An update! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Take It All Away**

_**Characters are not mine. Based off the events of Hunting…

* * *

**_

Another month had passed before Chase was finally released from the hospital, coincidently on his birthday, February 12th. As ten months in a hospital bed wreaks havoc on the muscles; he'd been through an intense course of physical therapy that had taken several weeks.

No one had heard from Cameron since Chase had talked to her the day he'd lapsed into the coma, she just seemed to have disappeared. She had left West Virginia days after he had and Dr. Yule had no idea as to where she had gone.

"Here ya go," Foreman said, helping Chase up the stairs to his apartment as the younger man was still a bit weak.

"Thanks." He said, standing at the door to his flat. "I'll be fine, though."

"Sure?" Foreman asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, House only gave you a little while off, and I'm sure you can't wait to get back to work…"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Just me and House, such a joy. I'm the only one there to torment…"

"Oh, you'll live." Chase teased, unlocking the door as Foreman walked away. "See ya!"

"Enjoy your time off!"

Chase sighed, stepping into the apartment he hadn't been to in almost a year. He was surprised to find it clean, cleaner than he remembered it and the furniture looked to have been rearranged sometime recently. Figuring Foreman must have come by to make it easier for him to maneuver around in; he walked into his room to collapse onto a comfortable mattress instead of that dammed hospital bed.

He expected to see the bed, bookshelf and end tables on either side of the bed in place, the black curtains blocking out the day's light as they always had done when he had to work at night and got home sometime during the early evening hours. What he didn't expect was to see someone asleep in his bed, nor the crib a few feet away from it.

"Chase?"

* * *

_**Okay, I know that was short, thought it was definitely longer than some other chapters… but there'll only be a couple more chapters of this to come. Sorry for lack of updates been busy with college stuff and other stories. REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Take It All Away**

_**Characters are not mine. Based off the events of Hunting… I am so sorry for not updating this…****

* * *

** _

_Chapter 10_

Chase stood frozen in shock. The unknown figure in his bed slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Allison?" he stared, his mind completely blank. "What are you doing here?"

She stood up, running the few feet to him. "I missed you so much…" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting his question go. "Where have you been?" he managed.

"I've been here." She replied. "After you went into a coma I thought I was just cursed when it came to losing people. I ran away again. And I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't make it. I was afraid I'd never see you again." She rambled.

She hadn't noticed that his gaze had fallen on the crib on the other side of the room.

He stepped away from her, taking a hesitant step toward it.

Cameron finally realized what had captured his attention, following behind him.

She stood beside him as he leaned over the side of the crib, looking in at the small infant.

"She's beautiful…" he smiled, taking note of the pick planets and purple sleeper. "What's her name?"

"Morgan. Morgan Elizabeth Chase."

"You used my name?" he asked, his eyes still on his daughter.

Cameron nodded.

"When was she born?"

"July 24th," she replied. "I can show you pictures."

However, Chase didn't seem to hear her. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course," Cameron replied, watching as he lifted the seven month old into his arms. He was crying, she noticed, as he rocked the little girl slowly in his arms.

"I love her already…" he whispered.

Cameron smiled. "Three days after she was born I came to see you. I put her on your chest and she smiled at you. I told you how much I loved you, how much I hoped you'd wake up, how much I wanted you with us."

He closed his eyes, his mind filtering through all the conversation he'd heard while in his coma. He couldn't remember much of it, but what he did remember was House telling him he'd better wake up, that he didn't want to have to hire two new specialists. He remembered Foreman telling him to wake up over threat of death. And he remembered once, hearing Cameron's voice. That must have been it.

"I remember…" he told her. "You said that you'd wait for me, forever."

She nodded, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss, their daughter between them.

* * *

_**Okay, I think I'm gonna call this one completed. I might, possibly, write an epilogue for it, but I don't know when that will be. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this, but I've been super busy with college stuff and other stories this kinda got thrown in the backseat. I hope you all liked this fic. **_

_**-Animegirl1129**_


End file.
